


Death of the Seer

by GivemeanID



Series: Pythie AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pythie, Attempted Suicide, Gen, Sexual Assault, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama knew that forced trance was the worse thing that could happen to a Pythie. It didn't make any of this easier.





	Death of the Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry.  
> Please don't hate me

Tobirama was shaking with exhaustion. He had met the Kinkaku unit headfront to give his students a chance to escape. He succeeded in killing fourteen of them.

But there were still six of them alive, the strongest of course, Kinkaku and Ginkaku amoong them.

Tobirama's left shoulder was dislocated, he had deep cuts on a side, his vision was blurry and he was on the verge of chakra exhaustion.

He was gonna die and he knew it. Somehow, it made the whole thing easier.

He reached with what was left of his chakra, feeling his students' signatures miles away from his position. His babies were safe. At least, he could die in peace. Wounded and weakened, worried fro his students, he saw Kinkaku's attack too late.

The Kumo nin elbowed him on his wounded side, shattering his armor and sending him flying. Tobirama spat blood under the impact.

Before he could land safely, Ginkaku caught him and immobilized him. Tobirama sneered and struggled to break free.

The Silver Brother laughed and licked a trail of blood on the Hokage's cheek. Tobirama let out a disgusted growl.

He knew what the Gold and Silver Brothers did to their prisonners. He could endure it but he would rather not. That left him with only one solution.

As he was about to bite his own tongue off, Ginkaku shoved a makeshift gag into his mouth, successfully preventing him to do so.

\- My, my, that's a good look on you, Nidaime!

Kinkaku had joined his brother and was now leering at the Senju. Tobirama snarled through his gag, fury etched in every single line of his face. Wounded, immobilized and without a solution to take his own life, things were getting worse with every passing second.

Kinkaku's laugh resounded on the battlefield. Then he caught Tobirama's chin in an iron grip.

The Hokage's nostrils flared in alarm. Kinkaku smiled, a predatory smile.

\- Too bad the Boss wants you alive. If it wasn't for that, I would have fucked you till I tore you in half.

To mark his point, he groped a handful of Tobirama's ass, who snarled and trashed against the invasive touch.

Kinkaku let go of him, licking his lips.

Tobirama huffed, and suddenly stilled. A chakra signature was approaching, fast.

Seconds later, the Nidaime Raikage appeared on the battlefield. He gave the bound Hokage a quick onceover and smiled.

\- Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

He took a quick step to stand in front of Tobirama, studying him with a critical eye. He then petted the Senju's cheek in a mockery of a caress.

\- You know, he said in a low voice, I always wanted my own Pythie.

Tobirama ceased to breathe.

Oh no.

The Raikage send a sign to the remaining men of the Kinkaku unit. The only woman was standing on the side, her face unreadable. The men did a quick serie of handsigns and invocated long coils of steel chains.  
Tobirama started hyperventilating. He knew what they were about to do to him and to be entirely honest with himself, he wasn't sure he could endure it.

The chains bit his wrists and his ankles. The Raikage barked an order and the chains became taunt. Tobirama found himself on his back on the cold hard ground, spread eagle, almost unable to move. That didn't stop him. He strained his muscles and trashed with all his might despite the chakra exhaustion and his injuries. He vaguely heard the Gold and Silver Brothers laugh at his efforts.

\- My! Kinkaku bellowed, I would love to have him trash like that under me!

The Raikage sighed and rolled his eyes at their antics, before kneeling next to Tobirama's head. He discarded the gag, without care. Tobirama took a large gulp of air. He fixed his wine red eyes on the Raikage.

\- Please don't do that, he pleaded.  
\- Are you begging, Hokage ? the Raikage smiled.  
\- Just... don't...

The Raikage booming laugh was heard. Tobirama flinched.

\- We never had a Pythie in Kumo! And you come and all but throw yourself in my arms! And I should pass this opportunity ?!

He pulled a kunai out of his weapons' pounch and Tobirama eyed it with despair.

\- No, Hokage, this is not how it will happen.  
\- Hey Boss! Ginkaku bellowed, can we have him once it's done ?!  
\- As long as you keep him alive, why not?

With that said, he cut his left palm. Tobirama refused to open his mouth so the Raikage grabbed his chin in a bruising grip and forced him to do so. Then he shoved his bloody fingers in Tobirama's mouth violently, till it hit the back of his throat. The Senju gagged, the taste of blood invading his mouth. His eyes started tearing.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku had a hand down their pants, and a cruel smile on their faces.

Against his best efforts and instincts, he swallowed the Raikage's blood. The man let go and took several steps back.

Tobirama immediatly felt the effects. And he fought against them with all his might. He screamed and trashed. His eyes flickered, milky white, then red again.

He felt like he was being torn into thousands of pieces by icy blades. He struggled till he couldn't struggle anymore.

The pull of the trance was too strong.

When the Hokage's eyes became milky white and glowing, the Raikage ordered his men to stop pulling at the chains. The moment it was done, Tobirama's body snapped into place, knee bent, back arched, arms spread, face turned toward the sky.

Then he started speaking.

"Lord of Clouds, the sky is red,  
Thousands of corpses on the ground,  
Lord of Clouds, the moon is red,  
The Beast is alive and devours"

Tobirama's ears started bleeding. The Raikage's brows furrowed.

"Ah!  
The God of Destruction sits on a throne of bones,  
Lord of Clouds, the son of your son will be slayed by his hands,  
Aaaaaah!!"

Next to the Raikage, Kinkaku and Ginkaku were panting, trying to finish themselve off. Tobirama nose was bleeding. The Raikage felt something was wrong.

"Gold and Silver, broken by the hurricane,  
The sky is red and crying!  
AAH!"

Blood gushed out of Tobirama's mouth like it was an open wound.

"Death and Destruction on your kin, Lord of Clouds!"

And the trance broke and Tobirama fell. He was very still.

\- What ? the Raikage said.

The Gold and Silver Brothers seemed nonplussed. The Raikage rushed toward the unmoving form of Tobirama. He knelt to check his pulse. There was none.

The Raikage screamed in fury.

But it was too late.

Tobirama Senju was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify some things:  
> \- Trance is very taxing for a Pythie, both physically and mentally  
> \- Forced trance means death, a really painful death  
> \- Like their organs litterally shut themselve down  
> \- This is why Tobirama was bleeding during the trance, his brain was auto-destructing  
> \- And the reason why the Raikage doesn't know this piece of information is because Kumo never had a Pythie and Pythie are extremely rare in the Land of Clouds. He isn't aware of the consequences of his actions. He thought he could just kidnap Tobi and force him to Be Kumo's Pythie


End file.
